The Dragons are Mating
by comegetme
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia have been called weak. They leave the guild, leaving them surprised and shocked. After a year and a half of searching, they finally find them, but not how they thought they would. Will the Boys that broke their hearts win them back again? Or will the girls be swept away by others? What will happen when the green-eyed monster strikes? My first fanfic.
1. The Idiots of Fairy Tail

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Lucy roared, while chasing him into the guild. Everyone sighed. Today was like any other day.

"What'd he do this time Lucy?" Erza asked, shooting up from her seat while eating strawberry cake.

"HE RUINED THE DECORATIONS FOR MY PARTY!" a demonic aura surrounded her, causing all males within ten feet to shrink to the corners of the room. The girls just shot Natsu dirty looks while comforting Lucy.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! I'm _sure_ Natsu will replace them!" She glared at Natsu, but he just snickered.

"You cant make me!" He yelled. The guys, although idiots, just nodded at him, earning all of them an infamous Lucy Kick.

"DAMN IT BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel yelled "SHUT UP YOUR ANNOYING!"

"GAJEEL REDFOX!" Levy screeched, and pulled on her idiotic friends hair. Juvia flashed a sweet smile at Gray, until he said, "Juvia would never hurt me!" He snickered. A minute later, Gray was slumped on the table after Juvia secretly half suffocated him. She giggled, and walked over to Lucy, who was glaring at Natsu. He just stubbornly glared back, almost holding back a smirk.  
"What are you guys going to do about it?" He chuckled. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy glowered.

"Do you really want to find out?" They hissed. Romeo just decided to enter the guild. Taking one look at the girls, he shrugged.

"Guys, Natsu didn't really do anything. Calm down!" He tried to soothe the girls. Wendy just looked at him with an unnaturally scary look on her face.

"He hurt Lucy. He deserves to die." She cackled. Cana, took a break from her drinking, and chuckled.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" She laughed, then decided to drink another barrel.

"No not really. These girls are not powerful enough to hurt _us_!" Natsu laughed. Lucy was a but taken back by this. She pulled her whip out.

"What was that?" She growled.

"Oi! Bunny Girl! Can't you hear? He said that _you four_ are basically the weakest here at the guild!"

"Yeah!" Gray finally woke up, brought up to date about everthing.

"Sorry guys…. But…. Its true." Romeo shrugged. The girls froze, and faced them.

"You are going to regret saying that." Levy whispered. She and the others looked at each other.

"Is it time?" Wendy asked quietly. Juvia agreed, but looked to Lucy, who was pondering it for confirmation. Finally, after silence in the guild, the boys yelled.

"TIME FOR WHAT? FINALLY GIVING US A BREAK FROM SAVING YOUR BUTTS?" Gray laughed. Juvia froze at that, but continued to stare at Lucy. She finally nodded. Levy, Wendy, and Juvia immediatelyjoined hands, and stared at Lucy expectantly. Lucy breathed in, closing her eyes. Erza watched from her table at the far side of the room, observing. She knew the boys were kidding, but she didn't know about the girls and their secret. The air around Lucy glowed, and a gold magic circle with a dragon in it erupted from beneath her. She began to glow, and started to levitate. Her golden hair flew up, and her chest pushed forward, leaving her arms to drape behind her. Her body glowed such a bright gold, that you couldn't see her face anymore. Everyone at the guild stared at her, including a wide eyed Natsu. He recognized the symbol beneath her. The other girls soon erupted in light of their own. Juvia; blue, Levy; orange, and Wendy; white. They turned to face the boys, their eyes filled with magic. They spoke as one.

"Spell Containment; Realease. Activate Inner Dragons." Their voices sang clear throughout the guild.

"Wha!" Natus stumbled back, into Gajeel, who was staring at Levy. Gray stared, dumbfounded at Juvia, until the glowing disappeared. They girls emerged from the glowing, looking completely different. Lucy led the group. Her usual outfit was replaced with a short white skirt with gold rims. She had a gold skin tight crop top, with a brown jacket and knee high boots on. All of her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, except a lock of hair. The other girls looked the same, but with a touch of themselves. Juvia was all blue and black, with no crop top. Levy was orange and yellow, with a crop top, but she kept her hair in a headband. Wendy had a longer skirt on, and no crop top, but other than that, they looked the same. And…

"Badass" Gajeel muttered. Levy turned to face him. She looked at him quizzically, but she then turned to the others, and they walked up to Master's office.

"Wait!" Romeo yelled. Wendy just flicked a hand towards him, and he flew into a wall. "ROMEO!" Natsu yelled, and ran over to him. No one saw the girls after that. A week passed until Master came out of his office, eyes puffy. He announced that the girls had left the guild. And he said that he didn't know where they were or if they were even going to come back. The whole guild was quiet and silent from that day.

**TIME SKIP**

Romeo's POV

It's been a year and a half since the girls left. The entire guild was affected by it. Instead of barrels, Cana had only one bottle of booze a day. Erza went of on missions that took weeks, muttering to herself that she should be stronger to deserve to talk to them. The guild that was normally happy and full of life was now dead and quite. The boys themselves had taken a huge toll. Natsu stayed at Lucy's place, taking jobs to pay for her rent. He no longer smiled, or fought with Gray. Gray changed too. His stripping habits seemed to stop, and he never even talked to anyone. He just glared at them coldly, unless it was Romeo, Gajeel, or Natus. He would then just sulk off in a corner with them. Gajeel had moved into Levy's apartment as well. He took jobs with Natsu to pay her rent, and was always clutching her favorite book. They took the exceeds with them (except Happy and Lily, sooo just Carla.) Happy was also depressed, not eating fish anymore.

I myself was not faring too well after that. I always blamed myself for _her_ disappearance. I never had a smile to look forward to anymore. After a month, I decided to look for the girls. The other guys came with me, and we searched in vain. Rumors spread about a gang of four girls, heroes, and Dragon Slayers. At first, we didn't know how to take it. We knew Wendy was one, but by the reports, all of the girls were. And they were extremely powerful. Also, they seemed to be so powerful, they destroyed more than Natsu when doing missions.

Eventually, we returned home from a search mission. Everyone was gathered around Master, who was at the bar. We just decided to sit as far away from them as possible.

"Brats listen up! Due to financial issues, we are going to merge with a new official guild!" He yelled. Everyone else just sighed. That was not the news they were hoping for.

"The guild name is Dragon Claws. They have all girls, but they have agreed to merge with us." He cleared his throat. "Pack up the guild. We are moving to the outskirts of town. Also… there are four particular girls there that we are aware off." Master said. The boys immediately shot up, and stomped over to Master.

"IS IT LUCY?" Natsu yelled.

"SHRIMP? BUNNY GIRL? RAIN WOMAN? MINI?" Gajeel shouted.

"JUUUVIIIIIIAAAAAA!" Gray cried.

"Is it… Wendy?" I carefully asked. He just nodded. Everyone packed the guild up, and ran out the door, but not as fast as Erza, who just got back from a mission. One minute she was sitting down, not touching her cake, the next she was outside with all her things packed, ready to go. "TOO FAST!" Everyone yelled. But we were almost as fast, ready to see our nakama, that have been gone too long. They took the exceeds with them (except Happy and Lily, sooo just Carla.)

An hour later, Fairy Tail arrived at the guild. Four, familiar girls were staring down from a huge building. It was bigger than our new Fairy Tail (that got destroyed by Natus when someone mention Lucy). Heck, it was probably bigger than half of Magnolia. Everyone except the boys entered the building, inspecting their new home. But the girls at the top, _on the roof_ stayed, observing us. We stood there like idiots, and stared. They glared at us, and stood. They turned and glanced back, then jumped of the roof on the other side of the building..

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered, while Gajeel muttered something about Shrimp and Rain Woman looking taller. I stood there, with wide eyes. My heart swelled as I said a name I would never forget.

"Wendy…"

For a week Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and I were searching for the girls all over the guild. We traveled together, alone, and found nothing. Natsu managed to get into Lucy's room after he charmed Ivy, one of Lucy's new friends. Ivy was one of the many girls there. She wasn't a Dragon Slayer herself, but would probably be mistaken for one. She was gentle and sweet, but if you said one bad thing about her friends, family, guild, or really anything other than the enemy, she will turn into a demon. She and Erza got along very well. Everyone else in the guild seemed to be used to the Dragon Claw members, and even decided to move in with some of them. All the teams stayed the same, but close friendships were formed. A guy named Kimiko was Wendy's close friend. At first I got really jealous, until he said something about her being a little sister to him. I laughed at myself for getting jealous. I even told the guy. He smirked, and said, "You know, she talks about guys all the time."

"Oh yeah?" I wondered. Wendy seemed determined not to talk to me.

"Especially you." His smirk turned into laughter after my jaw dropped. His laughter stopped all of a sudden, making me confused.

"IF YOU EVER HURT HER I WILL-" He was cut off by the guild doors to the main hall swung open, and four silhouettes walked forward. Natsu knocked his chair over, Gajeel let Levy's book drop, and Gray froze everything around him. I just gaped at them as the walked in looking like they just walked in from a mission. They probably did. Wendy, I realized. I froze. She walked by, not even acknowledging me. Kimiko just slung his arm over her shoulders. She laughed and shoved him away, then turned to study me. Her eyes squinted, but she moved on. She turned and smiled at Master.

"MASTER!" She ran and tackled him in an embrace. I envied him.

"MASTER!" The other three girls ran and tackled him as well. Natsu looked confused. Lucy literally just ran past his open arms. Gajeel was shooting Levy a look, but she ignored it. Juvia ran straight over Grays ice and into Master. Matster immediately started to sob, and the girls did too.

"How are you Master?"

"Is the guild okay?"

"WE MISSED YOU!"

"Did we miss much? Where is Erza?" They bombarded him with more questions, until Erza came running into the guild.

"LUCY! LEVY! JUVIA! WENDY!" She bellowed. She charged towards them, yelling threats if they didn't embrace her, explain to her what on Edolas was going on, and why they left. They calmly stood there, and allowed Erza to squish them in a motherly hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled. They giggled, but eventually peeled her off. Everyone in the guild ran over to them. After a few hours, they eventually got everyone off their backs (because they were all drunk. Again.), except Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and me. Even Loke managed to get drunk, although he has been sort of missing too. He barely showed up at the guild. I turned to face Wendy, who was sitting with Carla, observing everyone else. She looked amused, and like she was remembering something. I walked up to her while she was in a daze, and cleared my throat. She snapped out of it and looked up at me. She narrowed her eyes, and glared at me.

" What are you doing, talking to a _weakling_ like me?" She snorted at the word weakling.

"Listen, Wendy, I didn't-" I started, but she cut me off by a look scary enough to rival Erza's.

"Romeo. I get that you didn't mean it, and I don't care. You hurt me in a way that can never be fixed. I acknowledge that we are guild mates now, so I do not intent to make you my enemy. Or even rival." Her face was firm, but fell a little, after saying, "I wish it could be like old times, Romeo. But, honestly, you hurt me." My heart shattered after hearing that. Before I could say anything, she nodded at Calra, and walked away. Juvia followed her, leaving a broken Gray behind. I could see that in the corner of my eye, Lucy and Levy were doing the same to Natsu and Gajeel. They left shortly, leaving a very similar expression to mine and Gray's on Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu's POV

"Look, Luce-" I was cut off by her waving her hand.

**I WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS SOON SO SORRY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Green-Eyed Monsters

"Natsu. I know you are going to ask me to forgive you. I know it sounds a little… conceded. But as much as I cant believe it, you were once my best friend. I know you." She started. I was about to talk, but her hand erupted into gold flames. I gulped, and she continued. "And although I want to forgive you, I cant Natsu. You hurt me way to much. I cannot forgive you for that. You should know out of all people that. Especially… Now." She looked a little scared. She stared at her hands, and saw Levy waving towards her. Gajeel looked ready to cry, and the same expression matched Gray and Romeo's faces. Lucy gave me a smile that was so unlike her. Not her normal sweet smile. This one was forced. "I'll see you later, Natsu." With that, my mate walked away with Levy. I didn't really process what she said until now. I realized why she distanced herself, like everyone else. It was mating month for dragons. Which meant for humans, it was mating week. I stared at Gajeel, who was getting the idea. He grinned a knowing grin, and grunted towards Gray and Romeo, who were watching us.

**Ten minutes later**

"The reason they didn't forgive us, is because its mating week!" Natsu practically yelled, causing Gajeel to slap his hand over Natsu's mouth. He protested, but Gajeel hissed, "Do you want us to get caught?" Natsu pondered this for a minute, and shook his head. Gray and Romeo both looked confused.

"Mating week?" Gray asked. Gajeel grinned again, and motioned to Natsu, who was smiling for the first time in a year and a half.

"Every year, a week is designated for mating. Dragons only get one mate, and they stick by their side for all their life. Now, if they rejected you along the lines of I cant forgive you, or especially not now, then that means they are relating to mating week!" Natsu was jumping up and down in excitement. Romeo turned red after realizing what that meant. Gray took a little more time, but when he realized what Natsu meant, he also turned red.

"That means…" He trailed off. Gajeel nodded, confirming his thought.

"The girls are Dragon Slayers. Which means they are more powerful than we thought. But that also means because they avoid us-"

"WE ARE THEIR MATES!" Natsu cheered, smiling like his old self. Gray gasped at the thought, Romeo turned even redder than before (if that's possible). But then Gajeel and Natsu stopped smiling.  
"What?" Gray asked, nervous. Ice started to spread everywhere.

"When its mating week… Dragons tend to get a little, ah, aggressive." Gajeel cleared his throat, turning red like Romeo, and looked about ready to die from embarrassment. Natsu started to fiddle with his thumbs. Romeo, the poor boy, almost fainted from the news. Gray immediately stripped for the first time in a year and half in anxiousness.

"We should give them space, oh I guess, for the next week or so." Gray finally said after silence.

"But if they are Dragon Slayers, powerful ones, I want to fight them!" Natsu whined, earning him a pole of iron into the face. He growled at Gajeel, who shrugged. Gajeel was tough again, for the first time in a year and a half. Natsu seemed to realize this, and just glared at him.

"We need a plan guys. A plan to win back the girls. _During mating week. _" Gajeel smirked.

"I would love to, but I would first hand like to know, when is mating week?" Romeo wondered.

"It starts tomorrow." Gajeel nodded. Everyone got up and started to walk to the door, until they froze at Natsu's last words of the day.

"And guys, be warned. When Dragon Slayers experience mating week for what I'm guessing is the first time, then beware. They don't know how to control themselves like we do, because of our maturity. Even Wendy will probably go a little…. Nuts." Natsu then bounced out the guild doors, but a cussing Gray and a red faced Romeo.

**Next Day (ROMEOS POV)**

"Good morning, Romeo!" Chelia, a girl at the guild smiled at me. I smiled back and waved. She blushed, and looked away. Oookay. Weird. I was about to walk away until I heard a growl erupt from someone behind me. Wendy stood there, at her lowest power (which needless to say is pretty terrifying), and glowered down an Romeo.

"What are you doing to Romeo?" She glowered at Chelia, who smirked.

"Flirting with the love of my life? Why?" She batted her eyelashes. Oh, _crap_. I thought. I blushed a little at first, but then realized what was going to happen. Wendy immediately scowled, and yelled, "YOU. ME. OUTSIDE. NOW."

"You're on." Chelia smiled, widely at me, and winked. "A kiss on the cheek for luck, Romeo?" My face heated up, and I started to sputter.

"A-Ah I-I-I think-k I'lll p-p-pass." I stammered. Chelia fake pouted, then gave a nasty look to a smiling Wendy. She smiled innocently, and looked at me.

"How about me, Romeo. Just a little peck! I am your long time nakama after all!" Wendy cheerfully, (not to mention at all that she looked at Chelia evily) and stared at me with puppy eyes. I sighed, and did as I was told. Leaning in, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, wishing her luck (although we all know she doesn't need it). Chelia fumed at this, and marched outside. The other people at the guild were completely oblivious, except Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Gray. They all slipped outside after Wendy and Romeo.

They hid, observing the three. Wendy stayed close to Romeo, who chose to stand a little closer to Wendy's side of the field. They watched as Chelia released her most powerful attack on Wendy, and the boy's eyes widened in shock at Wendy, who just swatted the attack aside. She smiled evily, and summoned six tornadoes, surrounding Chelia. They spun her around, and soon enough, Chelia dropped to the ground, knocked out cold, and of course, had a broken leg. Wendy rushed over to her, and cackled something while healing her leg. Even if Chelia couldn't really walk that well, she'd be fine. Romeo just smiled, and flung an arm over Wendy. She just scowled, and dragged Romeo what looked like as far away from Chelia as possible. She then left him there with a glare, and walked away. Romeo, the poor boy, sat there, confused. He looked a little disappointed too. No one seemed to notice though, as Lucy slipped away, with Natsu stalking her.

**NO ONES POV**

Natsu followed Lucy through the woods, thinking to himself. Where was she going? She led him into an open field, where Lisanna was waiting. _Lisanna?_ He thought to himself.

"I'm surprised you came!" Lisanna smiled, "I didn't think you'd have to guts to take on me! You could barely take on LEVY!" She laughed. Lucy dryly chuckled.

"So that's why you called me here. To fight." She mused. Natsu wanted to get out of his hiding spot and stop the soon to happen fight until he swore he saw Lucy shoot him a look that was so quick and vicious he stayed hidden.

"You should know not to attempt a steal at a dragons mate, Lisanna. I don't want to hurt you, honestly." Lucy warned with a cutting voice. Lisanna waved it away, still convinced that she was more powerful than Lucy.

"Exaclty! So why are you going after Natsu if he is _my_ mate?" Lisanna didn't know that Lucy was a Dragon Slayer, Natsu realized. Lisanna was in danger now. Lucy just growled, and took her stance, As much as Natsu wanted to stop the fight, he wanted to see how powerful Lucy was just as much. He also knew that Lucy would never forgive him if he stopped the fight, so he sat tight. Lisanna mimicked Lucy, and smirked. "On three." She yelled.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" They both shouted. Lisanna charged Lucy head on, turning into a jaguar. She was admittedly fast, exactly like a jaguar. Lucy stood there, and began to hum, confusing Lisanna. She started to sing, and a gold magic circle formed around Lucy. It started to glow, and Lisanna faltered, confused with Lucy's new magic. You could _feel_ the power coming off Lucy. "What?!" Lisanna cried in alarm.

"Celestial Dragons…" Lucy bellowed, "WINGS ATTACK!" A gold beam of light shot from either side of Lucy, becoming bigger and bigger. Lisanna whimpered in fear as Lucy's wings grew to be the size of a real dragon's wings. The shimmered gold, and had mini stars and planets decorating them. She started to lift off the ground, and roared. At first it was small, but it grew louder, and louder as it soon became a real dragons roar. Lisanna was enveloped with light, blinded. Natsu himself was blinded, but he saw an image of a huge, golden dragon behind Lucy. As the glow increased, Natsu and Lisanna realized something incredibly terrifying; this wasn't Lucy's full power. Soon, they were able to see again. Lisanna was on the floor, beaten, but unharmed. Natsu was in the bushes, covering his eyes still.

Lucy looked directly at him, and yelled, "YOU CAN LOOK NOW YOU IDIOTIC DENSE MORON!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SHEESH! IM HURT LUCE!" Natsu yelled back, uncovering his eyes. He stared at Lucy. Her clothes had changed into a flowing, golden armor. Slung over her shoulder was Lisanna, and she looked amazing. Her hair was being pushed to one side, because of the wind, and of course, her torso was showing. It took all of Natsu's will to not stare, or think perverted thoughts. She marched over to him, and shoved Lisanna into his arms, then strode away.

"LUCE!" He yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NATSU? YOUR OFF THE HOOK NOW NATSU, BUT DON'T EVER FOLLOW ME AGAIN. AND I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME-" She was shouting, so Natsu cut her off.

"Because its mating week?" Natsu smirked. Lucy just turned red, and stomped away, leaving an unconscious Lisanna, and a chuckling Natsu.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GUILD**

"Everyone! We have visitors!" Ivy barked. Gajeel, Romeo, and Gray were sitting in the corner, while Levy, Wendy, and Juvia, were surrounded by books at the opposite side of the room. Everyone was completely oblivious to the things that occurred earlier. Chelia was in the infirmary, resting. No one asked about it, knowing that she always loved to get into fights. Wendy, satisfied with her work, and that Romeo would stay away from Chelia, allowed Romeo to move, who made a beeline to the bathroom.

"AHHHH STING-SAMA! ROGUE-KUN!" a couple girls screamed, while the others shrieked, "ROGUE-SAMA! MARRY ME!" or "ROGUE-SAMA! STING-KUN!" meanwhile, the members of the earlier Fairy Tail yelled "WHAT DO YOU FREAKING WANT?" or "COME DRINK WITH US!" (cough Cana cough). Gajeel just groaned and muttered something about Blondie and Depressor. Gray just yawned, and tousled his hair. Romeo rolled his eyes at the two boys, who were eying the other two boys. Sting and Rogue finally spotted them, and left the fangirls, heading towards them. The second Rogue saw Gajeel he scowled. Gajeel grunted in response, completely unfazed by Rogue's greeting. Sting seemed to teleport from place to place, checking everywhere, looking for something. Or someone, Romeo realized. Gray seemed to realize this too, and he shrugged. Gajeel and Rogue were caught up in their own glaring war. Gajeel "won" When Sting bumped into Rogue in his little… spree.

"Lucy's not here, man." Rogue shrugged, but then completely ignored Gajeel, and set his sights on a familiar blue head. "But Levy is…" He muttered. In a trance, he walked over to the table of girls, who were completely ignoring everyone else. Sting just collapsed on a seat in sadness, caught up in his own world. He all of a sudden bagan to nosebleed, causing many to scoot away, aware that he was imagining Lucy doing who knows what. Gajeel seemed unfazed and stood up.

"Why do you need Levy?" He growled protectively.

"Why do you?" Rogue retored, and strode over to Levy, and tapped her shoulder gently. Levy politely smiled, and struck up a conversation with him. This made Gajeel even madder, and he stomped up to the laughing duo. Rogue looked like he was having a great time, while Levy looked like she was trying to be polite.

"Levy, I have something for you. Come with me." He grunted.

"Why should I? So you can make fun of me? Besides, I told you to. Leave. Me. The hell. Alone." Levy snapped back. Before she could continue her conversation with Rogue, she was lifted in the air by Gajeel, tossed over his shoulder, and taken outside, despite her kicking, screaming, punching, pleading, hitting, and blushing. Gajeel himself was turning red. Rogue, who stood there shocked, turned red with anger. He stomped out after them, with a yelling Juvia and Wendy, and a curious and worried looking Gray and Romeo. The guild just laughed at their idiocy, while Sting seemed confused, like always, and a thousand fangirls screaming for his attention.

"LET LEVY DOWN!" Rogue roared.

"YA!" Levy agreed. Gajeel just sighed, and dropped her (gently) on the ground. Levy picked herself up off the ground after worrying from Juvia, and Wendy. They all shot murderous glares at him.

"Shorty, you got a lot snappier. I like that. You gotta be tough. Now you are. I guess you don't need me anymore, huh." Levy looked surprised at this, and blushed. _This is so unlike Gajeel_, she thought. Rogue just fumed.

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY GIRL!" He yelled.

"Since when was she your girl? She was always mine to begin with." Gajeel squinted his eyes, trying to figure everything out. He was as dense as always. Levy blushed even more, but then turned red.

"I was never _either_ of your girls!" She protested. Juvia and Wendy swiftly nodded, and walked back into the guild. Gray and Romeo followed, pleading them to at least look at them. Meanwhile, Levy stood inbetween a growling Rogue and Gajeel. She shivered, and walked over to the side of a huge field.

"Okay, fine guys. You fight, and I date the winner, _after_ this week." She looked bored.

"I WILL WIN!" Rogue yelled. Levy just yawned, but looked at Gajeel, who was looking skeptical.

"You sure about this, Shrimp? Not that I wont fight the Depressor over here, its just you sure you wanna take the slightest of chance to date this moron over here?" He jabbed a thumb at Rogue, who growled in response.

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT YOU DAMNED IDIOT!" Levy yelled. Gajeel shrugged, and watched as Rogue smirked and disappeared into the shadows.

"I've gotten stronger, Gajeel. Although I admire you, I will fight for what is mine." He chuckled. Gajeel shrugged, and reached at the nearest shadow, pulling at it with all his might. Levy gasped at him, and blushed when she saw his huge muscles. He grinned, noticing this out of the corner of his eye. Rogue just wailed, and shot out of the shadow after that, gasping at Gajeel.

"How did you do that?" Rogue demanded.

"Figured that you would be everywhere. So I just grabbed your hair, like in the Grand Magic Games." Gajeel shrugged. Levy was already thinking about the strength, and magical dimensions needed to accomplish this.

Rogue frowned and said, "Fine then. I guess it'll just be non-sneak attack magic tactics now."

"Already got one." Gajeel grinned, ripping his shirt off almost as fast as Gray would. Levy nearly fainted after seeing his huge, fit build. Rogue just rolled his eyes, but kept his clothes on.

"Shadow Dragon's ROAR!' He shouted.

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!" Gajeel yelled much louder, almost roaring. The two attacks collided, making everything explode with dust. After a few seconds, the dust cleared, revealing a panting Rogue, and a scratch-less Gajeel.

"Wha… How?" Rogue managed to get out. Gajeel just laughed, and glanced over to Levy to make sure she was all right. He was surprised to find an invisible shield surrounding her. She looked fierce, and determined. Gajeel was somehow motivated at the sight of her, and stared down at Rogue.

"Never mess with a dragons mate." He warned, and turned. He started to walk away, but was stopped by a wheezing Rogue.

"I'm not quiet done yet buddy." Rogue grinned.

"Come at me." Gajeel growled.

"Shadow Dragons Wing attack!" He shouted. Gajeel just punched Rogue square in the face, sinking his fist into Rogue's face. Levy held back a laugh as Gajeel grinned at a dazed Rogue. He wobbled around, and eventually spun around, and dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Come one Shrimp." Gajeel barked.

"Hell no. I still am _not_ dating you." Levy spat.

"Deals a deal Shorty." Gajeel pointed out. Levy thought for a minute.

"So you want to date me?"

"Why else did you think I wasted time on that moron?" Gajeel shrugged. Levy turned bright red for a minute making Gajeel laugh.

"FINE! BUT I NEVER SAID HOW LONG I WOULD DATE YOU! AND YOU HAVE TO WAIT A WEEK!" Levy shouted. She stomped her foot, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Mating week." Gajeel smirked even wider than Levy, knowing he hit a nerve. A tick mark appeared on her head as she fumed. She then sweat-dropped, then became very moody then back to embarrassed, all in one second. Gajeel sweat-dropped at this as she began to walk back into the guild.

"Oi! Shrimp!" Gajeel chased after her.

"What?" Levy snapped back. "Leave me alone! Goddamn it why wont that go through that think skull of yours?" Gajeel just grunted.

"What type of Dragon Slayer are you, anyways Shrimp." Levy stopped walking, and turned to face him. She blushed every time she saw him nowadays.

"The Wisdom Dragon Slayer." She said quietly. She then sprinted into the guild. Gajeel stood there, a smile on his face. He knew it would be something along the lines of that. He grabbed Rogue by the collar, and dragged him back to the guild.

**Lucy's POV**

I honestly didn't want to hurt Lisanna she was so sweet. I guess she and Natsu hit it off while I was gone. I was angered by the thought. I know that I left the guild, but he called my friends and I the complete opposite of what we were. Weak. We found Dragon Claw a couple months later. Before we found our new home though, we stayed in a secretive place, and trained. We feared that we really were weak. I improved my Celestal Dragon Slaying magic with my Spirits, who got stronger. Juvia learned to use the water and rain around her to her complete advantage. Her Water Dragon Slaying magic improved greatly. So did Levy's Wisdom Dragon Slayer magic. Wendy grew to become extremely powerful. But I think that we all just grew to be more powerful than we needed to be. That wasn't a bad thing, but it was dangerous. We started to faint a lot from exhaustion in the beginning, but we couldn't go to a doctor or healer. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves.

I knew Natsu was following me, so I decided to head to the mall. Before, even going mildly in that direction as an act was enough to get Natsu off my tail. Lisanna woke up on the way, and yelled something about Natsu and Lisanna's wedding together. I almost turned around to strangle her, but Natsu said they were never getting married, and that his heart belonged to another. I knew who it was, but I was just thankful he was the one.

Even though I tried to go to the mall, Natsu followed me. He was irritating me, so I went into a lingerie store, hoping he would leave. But he insisted on following me that idiot. It made my heart go crazy, but I couldn't stand it when all the girls in the store started to ogle him. Eventually, a store employee started to flirt with Natsu. I almost burnt the bra I was holding.

"So, what are you doing in here anyway?" The store employee, Alisa, asked.

"Um…. Well…." Natsu looked embarrassed. I slipped an arm into Natsu's, and leaned onto him.

"He's here for me of course!" I fake giggled, gagging on the inside although I didn't really mind being this clost to him…. I almost choked on the laughter I was suppressing when Alisa's eyes widened, then glared at me. I shot a glare right back. She backed away after I sent her my I-may-look-weak-but-I'll-beat-the-hell-outta-you death stare. Natsu looked at me sort of gratefully.

"Thanks." He muttered. I realized I was still attached to him, and tried to let go, my face turning red. He wouldn't loosen his grip though, and pulled me even closer to him. "I think there is a girl staring at me behind you." Natsu whispered into my ear.

"What? Where!" I demanded. He laughed, and I realized that he set me up. I shoved him off, and got an idea.

"SO BABE WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS ONE?" I said loud enough for everyone in the store to hear, holding up the most, revealing, piece of lingerie I have ever seen or held. His face turned bright red as everyone shot us dirty looks. I smirked. He turned red, and hissed.

"I'll get you back for that." He let go of me as I walked swiftly out the store.

"We'll see Dragneel. We'll see." I smirked.


	3. IDIOTIC FAIRIES (NOT A NEW CHAPTER)

**NOT AN UPDATE I HAVE TESTS SO iLL POST A CRAPLOAD OF STUFF TOMORROW I PROMISE I NEVER BREAK MY PROMISES. I AM SO SO SORRY. REALLY. BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT, IM MAKING A QUICK SHORT CONVO BETWEEN THE IDIOTIC/DENSE MORONIC FAIRIES (JOKING).**

"EVERYONE READ THIS!" Mira yelled. They ignored her, so she shrugged and transformed into her satan demon form. Everyone immediately ran over to her, and sat like it was story time. Natsu and company just went on a mission, with Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy. Everyone read the story, and busted out laughing. They thought the whole jealousy thing was hilarious, even though it was true. Dragons tend to get very... viscous. But they didn't doubt the girl's power. The boys would have to be ten times more dumber than NATSU to insult the girls. Mira had hearts in her eyes, while Lisanna sat in a corner, flirting with Bixlow. Laxus was trying to get Mira's attention, but it didn't work. Cana invited everyone from all the other guilds, and had a drinking fest.

"WE'RE BACK!" Lucy's voice piped as they entered. They froze at the sight of everyone partying the heck out of themselves. Everyone else froze, and stared at them. Mira was the first one to react, and ran towards the girls, shoving paper in front of them.

"READ THIS!" She cried out in joy, and started to chase imaginary Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale babies. Erza turned a bright red after the words, while Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Levy ran over to the jobs, grabbed random ones, and dragged the boys to Mira, shouting something about not wanting them to see, and a job, and rent.

Little did they know that Mira replaced the jobs with the story, and she sent them out, with a little smile. As they walked out the guild, the other people started to party again. Sting and Rogue were growling, but still celebrated. They knew better than to miss out an opportunity to party, Fairy Tail style. Soon, Natus bellowed so loud, everyone in Magnolia heard. "**DONT YOU DARE LEAVE THIS GUILD LUCY**!" Lucy soon realized what was going on, and turned bright red. She then seemed to realize that Natsu almost literally attached himself to Lucy. She screamed a ton of not-so-nice-words and finally yelled, "LUCY-KICK!" Natsu never stood a chance. Wendy froze in one place, while Romeo was getting yelled at by Carla. Happy was flying around, wailing something about his fish, and people liiiiiiiiiiiking people. Gray was trying to get an embarrassed Juvia to look at him, or even talk to him. Levy was screaming and pounding Gajeel, while trying to get him to let her down from his shoulder. Erza's cake got smashed, ending up in everyone being thrown.

Master was sitting on the second floor, watching as people were being thrown around, and a lot of "MAN!" shouts erupted. He sighed, and said, "THOSE IDIOTIC/DENSE BRATS!" He still smiled, and started to calculate how much it would cost to replace everything that Erza either destroyed, or killed. Yup. It was just a typical day at Fairy Tail.


	4. SORRY GUYS

GUYS THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, JUST A HEADS UP. I AM SORRY, BUT SOMEONE IN MY FAMILY GOT HIT BY A CAR. MORE SPECIFICALLY MY BROTHER, SO IM GOING TO STOP WRITING OTHER FANFICS. IM FINISHING THIS ONE (BECAUSE I PROMISED) BUT AFTER THAT, I WILL STOP USING THIS ACCOUNT. I MAY POST A FEW FANFICS HERE AND THERE, MOST PROBABLY ONE SHOTS. BUT I AM NOT GOING TO COLLABORATE WITH ANYONE ANYMORE I AM REALLY SORRY. I NEED TO BE THERE FOR MY BROTHER.

TO TheBayMan:

I am really sorry. i know i said i would collaborate with you in making a fanfic, but i just can't. my brother, is only 11, and he got hit by a speeding car. He would have been killed, but he managed to jump barley enough to survive. i really need to be there for him. He is such a fragile child, never really physically strong. so i hope you understand why i can't do a fanfic with you. but since you have such great ideas, why don't you post the idea? it was really good. i feel really bad about this, but i can't come on anymore. i am sincerely sorry.

**I WILL BE FINISHING MY FANFIC, BUT NO MORE. I WILL POST A FEW ONESHOTS MAYBE HERE AND THERE, BUT THAT IS ALL. IM REALLY SORRY EVERYONE, BUT I THINK THE CHAPTER IM POSTING TODAY IS GOING TO BE REALLY SHORT, WITH A FAST, HAPPY ENDING. **

**BYE: COMEGETME**


	5. THE STOOGES OF FAIRY TAIL

**Hey guys. So i found out today that my brother is going to be fine, which is a HUGE relief. I am so happy he is going to be okay, it inspired me to write. But I'm still only doing one shots from now on. My bro is still in the hospital, and will be for a week or two. He also has a broken arm, leg, foot, hand, and rib. He is on medication right now, so he can't feel anything, but he'll be fine. hopefully. probably. I AM REALLY SAD BUT REALLY HAPPY, AND IM WRITING THIS FOR HIM. FOR YOU, LITTLE BRO. KNOW THAT EVERYONE LOVE YOU SO MUCH, AND WE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR FAMILY. ISNT THAT RIGHT (PEOPLE READING THIS)?**

**Alright, you want a story. i promised you a crap loud of it, and i might shorten the crapload to just a load. sorry. but ill add the idiots of fairy tail's conversation at the end. and i'll write a short story later. maybe a series of them, all in one ya know, fanfic. so ya. requests based off of my bio? i might take a while though, because of you know, my almost dead brother. i love him to death guys, even farther. so please don't get mad. **

**And to all you people out there who reviewed, thank you so much for understanding. I really appreciate it. It helps me. A couple people out there in the world, who support a random stranger. thank you so much. it gives me hope.**

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER, NO ONES POV.**

Eventually, Lucy and the other girls learned to sort of control their... you could say anger issues. Natsu, Gajeel, and even Romeo and Gray on the other hand, started to act like dragons. They became close to the female members, especially the girls of their dreams. But they were a tad but over protective. For example, Gray got into a fight with Lyon because Lyon accidentally stripped in front of Juvia, who just walked away. Gray and Lyon ran after her, one yelling at her to close her eyes, while the other was begging for her forgiveness.

Lucy eventually softened up to Natsu (again) and dragged him with her to go shopping. While they were at the mall, Lucy would OOOHHH and AHHHHH at things. Natsu would pretend to not care, but secretly (not really) stare at Lucy while she admired things. He would never admit it or else he would get his butt whooped, but Lucy was a sweetheart. She would put up a tough act, but recently, the anniversary of her mothers death came. She didn't tell anyone of course, but Natsu knew. He knew that Lucy was holding back tears of sadness when the word mom came up, or whenever she saw Erza or Ivy really. She would look depressed when she was alone, but immediately put up her charming smile, stating that she was absolutely fine.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Lucy yelled while dragging him through the mall. Natsu suddenly got a wicked idea, knowing it was still mating week.

"Say, Luce. What's dating?" Natsu asked innocently, playing the idiotic card. Lucy went through turning red, to tick mark, to face palm all in one second.

"Natsu, dating is when two people, male and female most of the time, go out together and do stuff." She continued to drag him through the mall.

"So what we are doing right now?" He asked, pretending to sound confused. It must have worked, because her face turned so many shades of red it was hard to keep track. She started to stutter.

"N-n-no... W-well t-techhh-nical-ly, s-s-ort o-o-fffff" Her cheeks poofed out a little. "Natsu why are you s-so close?" She asked, leaning away as i leaned in, grinning.

"Your cute when your embarrassed." Natsu teased, and poked her cheeks. She was to flustered to say anything. Instead, Natsu just dragged _her_ through the mall. He then started to laugh as she was still frozen. They continued to shop for a little while, until they reached a store where Lucy decided to bend over and stare at a piece of jewelry. Across the hall, some boys around his age were staring at Lucy. His Lucy. Rage flamed in him when one of the boys struck up a conversation with Lucy. Natsu waited patiently for Lucy to come out of the shop, but she didn't. He got tired of waiting, and dashed into the shop. The boy was not in the shop, and Lucy was completely fine. He sighed, and walked out the store, and saw the boy talking to Lucy earlier snickering with his friends. He noticed they were near the bathroom, and smiled to himself. He walked over to Lucy, told her he was going to the bathroom, and dashed out and ran over to the boys.

"Oi!" He yelled, approaching the boys. They looked him up and down, and grinned. They thought they were better than him, and rudely shook Natsu's hand. The boy talking to Lucy earlier smirked at Natsu.

"My name's Erik. Nice to meet ya. You know that girl, uh, Lucy right?" He snapped his fingers at her name. Natsu calmly smiled.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." He was holding back the flames, itching to burst out. _Calm yourself Natsu. He didn't do anything to Lucy._ He thought to himself.

"Well, she must be one of those friends with benefits." He smiled in a gross, perverted way, and started to imitate groping motions. Natsu was ticked.

"DONT YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR LUCY!" His body erupted into flames as he roared. The other boys gulped. Natsu dragged them all into a toilet stall, shoved them each into a toilet, and flushed each one. He then shot flames at them, practically exploding the bathroom. Satisfied after his little piece of work, he glared at them each for a second, and strode out the bathroom to Lucy, who just came out of the store. She saw the smoke and fire coming from the bathroom.

"Something wrong, Natsu?" She worriedly said.

"Nah. Toilets wouldn't work." He shrugged, and slung an arm over Lucy, who turned crimson.

"So... is this a date?" Lucy asked after a while. Natsu let go of her, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Lucy Heartfillia. Are you asking me out on a date?" He teased.

"W-haaa? N-no. W-w-well, m-maybe?" She squeaked.

"Well, then. I accept with pleasure." Natsu smiled at her. She squealed, and tackled him in a hug. She walked with him back to guild, hand in hand. They smiled, breathing deeply, announcing to everyone that they were officially a couple. Mira just jumped up and down, and started to imagine "the Nalu Babies they will have." Gray was smiling at a blushing Juvia. He pecked her on the cheek affectionately, and panicked when she melted. Wendy and Romeo were holding hands, blushing. Gajeel was rubbing Levy's hair, and when she finally looked up from her book, annoyed, he pecked her on the lips. Apparently again. Lucy just laughed, while Natsu started a fight with Gray and Gajeel. Romeo and Wendy were on the side lines, amused with the older kids. Juvia was still melted, and Levy was into her book again. Just another day at Fairy Tail.

Gajeel's POV

I followed Shrimp back to her apartment with Bunny Girl, a pile of books in each arm. Shorty herself had a huge pile of books in her hands. He was impressed with her physical strength. She had improved so much. He had a feeling that she could probably hold up agains someone like himself without batting an eye. And she was still unlocking her powers. Even the Cheerleader, Rain Woman, and Pigtails (Wendy) became supremely powerful. He had to give them that. According to Natsu, Bunny Girl had taken out Lisanna without a bat of her eye. She was probably more powerful than Laxus. Rain Woman had beaten Meredy with a flick of her hand, and Wendy destroyed Chelia with a mere cackle. That probably wasn't true. Probably. His attention flicked back to Levy. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected by the mating week thing. Even Natsu lost it at the mall. Gajeel seemed to handle himself pretty good, but still shot glares at anyone who dared to look at cute little Levy while she was bouncing to her home, humming to herself. Some guys even tried to help her, but one look from Gajeel was enough to send them running.

"Hey Gajeel?" She looked really shy and timid, her face turning red. This was unlike her. I grunted in response. "Would you, ah, like to have dinner with me? Just for the help." She was looking down. I smiled secretly.

"Sure." I tried to sound cool about it, but on the inside, i was jumping in joy. She looked up, a huge smile on her face.

"Great! Meet me here in an hour!" She giggled, and skipped in her home. I stared at the door for a little bit, then sprinted home, took a shower, got dressed in my a-little-more-than-casual clothes, and cooly went to pick up Levy. When i got there, i took a deep breath, and knocked at the door. Exaclty seven seconds later, Levy opened up the door just a tad, peeping through. She smiled when she saw me, and opened up her door. I almost fainted from loss of breath. She looked amazing thigh-length lightish blue dress, that opened up at the top. A yellow undershirt covered her up just enough to make her look beautiful, not slutty. She was looked beautiful. Levy giggled, and he realized he was staring. He snapped his jaw up, and held his arm out. She gracefully accepted it.

"So is this a date?" Levy asked innocently. I almost choked on my food.

"Sure Shrimp. Whatever ya want." I patted her head, making her blush. I grinned, and went back to eating like Flame Head, earning me glares from all over the place. He shrugged them off. I guess Shrimp was used to it, because she shrugged them off too. After we finished, i slammed some money on the table, and left, with a sighing Shrimp perched onto my arm. "Hey Gajeel." She asked nervously.

"Yeah Shorty?" I looked down, only to find a pair of lips on mine. I froze for a moment, then kissed back. this is exactly what i dreamt she would be like. I broke away, and laughed. "Gihi Shorty. I didn't know you had that in you." I smirked.

"What was that?" She took a battle stance, and everything around her started to fly upwards. Power surged between us. I muttered a sorry, and scrambled away from my now terrifying date. Power radiated around her. Even more than Mira, that Demon. She seemed to take that nicely and settled down again, and smiled sweetly at me. She swayed a little, tired. I sighed, and picked her up, bridal style. She fell asleep in my arms, and nuzzled against me. When we got back to her home, i was disappointed. I dropped her on her bed gently, and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her cheek softly, and was about to jump out the window, when she grabbed me.

"Stay." She ordered, and with surprising strength, dragged me into her huge, king sized bed. I sighed in defeat. I was too tired to deal with this. I snuggled into the bed, ready to fall asleep, until she rolled over in her sleep, and muttered my name, "Gajeel." She then cuddled with me. I almost died from pure happiness, but i convinced myself it was my imagination. I wrapped a tight arm around her, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Levy and Lucy screaming. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Bunny girl shrieked at the same time as Shorty, who screeched, "GAJEEL REDFOX!" I stifled a laugh, and covered her mouth. It seems Natsu did the same.

"I don't want Erza to come here!" I whispered in fear. She nodded, and bit my hand, hard. I flinched, and let go. She nodded her head, and walked over to her closet. After standing there for a while, she glared at me.

"Well? Why are you still here? Shoo!" Cheerleader and Shrimp said at the same time to their unwanted (sorta) guests. They obliged, and jumped out the windows.

"USE THE DAMNED DOOR YOU FREAKING MORONS DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A DOOR IS? OH WAIT YOU WERE RAISED BY DRAGONS. BUT THEY HAVE BETTER MANNERS THAN YOU DO! GO TO HELL ALONG WITH ALL OF YOUR RUDE MANNERS!" Shorty yelled, while Cheerleader yelled a stream of insults that were so scary and creative, he hadn't even come up with names like that. Natsu just grinned, and ran away. Gajeel did the same, but in a different direction. They didn't remember last night, but that was okay with Gajeel, because he got to kids, and sleep with Shorty.

* * *

**"LUSHYYYYY THE AUTHOR IS NOT MAKING SENSE!" Natsu complained.**

**"Shut up Natsu! Honestly!" Lucy yelled back.**

**"What do they mean we are dating?" He whined.**

**"YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE THATS WHAT NOW PLEASE SHUT UP CANT YOU SEE WE ARE TRYING TO PARTY NATSU?" Cana yelled, still sober, surrounded by drunken boys. She gulped down another barrel, demanding more. Levy and Lucy were in the corner now, surrounded with books. Juvia was ignoring Gray for once, and talking to Lyon, making Gray become extremely jeleous. he eventually leaned and whispered something in Juvias ear. She turned around, and slapped him into the corner of the guild, shocking him. He and Natsu started to fight, until Mira squealed , "Natsu! You end up kissing Lucy!", clothing a paper in her hand.**

**"WHATTT?" Lucy and Natsu shouted, while everyone else yelled. "EH? FINALLY!"**

**"LUCY KICK!" She screamed, and knocked out 75% of the guild members, and the guild. After seeing this, the previous master of Dragons Claws turned to Master Makarov.**

**"This jobs all yours. those girls... ARGH!" Porlyusica sighed, and took refuge in her office.**

**(BACK TO LUCY/NATSU/MIRA/LEVY/GAJEEL/JUVIA/GRAY/ERZA)**

**"Yeah! Look!" She shoved the paper in Lucy and Natsu's face.**

**"OI! GAJEEL BEAT ME TO HIS FIRST KISS, EH? I'LL BEAT GRAY THEN!" he shouted, then grabbed Lucy, and smashed his lips onto hers for a second, then proudly grinned at Gray, who stomped over to Juvia, and smashed his lips into hers. Juvia melted after a couple seconds, but returned his kiss. Romeo, upset that all the big kids were leaving him behind, marched over to Wendy, who looked flustered, and pecked her lips. He glared at everyone, and marched off. All three girls stood there in shock, while Mira was chasing imaginary babies (again). She bumped into Laxus, falling straight into his lips. She was shocked, but that had nothing to do with the fact she was kissing alighting mage. Everyone else in the guild gasped. They saw the whole kissing fiesta, and started to kiss each other in an attempt to beat each other. A few even tried to kiss Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and Levy. But the boys who kissed them earlier but up a barrier, clear to anyone, while sending glares everywhere. _Touch them and you will suffer a worse fate than death._ The girls didn't appreciate being kissed without their permission, and started to destroy things. A full out brawl erupted beforeMaster, who sighed and started to calculate the costs of the damage (again). It really was, just another day in his crazy guild of brats. Another day in his Fairy Tail.**


End file.
